


Bad Elrond

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elrond in Leather, Elrond with Motorcycles, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond has a new hobby: motorcycles. But can he convince Elladan and Elrohir, his sons, to ride one? Or will they refuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Elrond

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.
> 
> The idea for this story came to me from a conversation in the Writer’s Guild forum, over on Fanfiction.net. Let’s see how this goes. :)

“Son, get on this motorcycle,” Elrond commanded with the sincerest push.

“Ada, have you lost your senses,” Elrohir spoke up, serious. He ignored his twin brother Elladan, who chuckled in the background. “Ada, there are more important matters than a motorcycle… and leather.”

“Chickening out, Elrohir?” Elladan asked, cheeky.

“Ada, don’t do this,” Elrohir said, facing his father.

“Well, if I cannot convince you to ride a motorcycle through Imladris, then I will do just that,” Elrond said, moving onto the bike’s seat. The motorcycle was revved and ready to travel.

“Ada, you are behaving badly,” Elrohir said, crossing his arms.

“And I’m off. Wish me luck,” Elrond said, driving down the road.

“He’s lost his senses,” Elrohir spoke to his brother now.

“Elrohir, I think we are in more danger than we wish to know.” Elladan pat his brother on the back. “Besides, Ada won’t get too far.” And he was correct, for in the short distance he and his brother witnessed their father crash the motorcycle into a tree.

“Oh no,” Elladan and Elrohir said, rushing over to their father. “Are you all right, Ada?”

“Father,” Elrohir said, helping their father to his feet. “I told you this was a bad idea.”

“Bad Elrond,” Elladan said, smiling.

“Thank you.” Elrond admitted. “I think we should head back.” He cringed. “And get my legs checked out to a healer.”

“I’ll go and find one. Elladan stay with Ada,” Elrohir said, rushing off. He returned with a healer, who revived and mended Elrond’s leg. With that ministration done, and Elrond back up on his feet in a couple of hours, a new thought crossed his father’s mind.

“How about that leather? I think we’d go well together with leather jackets and trousers,” Elrond said.

“Yes Father,” Elladan and Elrohir said, agreeing to his wishes.

The next day, father and sons were donned in leather. Already, it drew attention to the elven ladies. Not that Elrond minded. He was glad to have his sons by his side. That’s what counted in this moment.

The End.

“Wait.” Arwen tromped in. “I’m going back inside. I’ll be back.”

“What does she mean?” Elladan and Elrohir said.

“This!” Arwen poked out, dressed in leather trousers, white shirt and leather jacket. “What do you think?”

“Well… come here,” Elrond said, pulling Arwen in for a hug.

“Thank you, Ada, for including me,” Arwen said.

“You are most welcome,” Elrond said, smiling.

“Yes you are!” Elladan said, cheekily.

“Brother, behave,” Elrohir said.

“What?” Elladan said. “Come on. You know this is fun.”

“Yes,” Elrohir smirked, “yes it is.”


End file.
